narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Torune Aburame
was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Aburame clan, as well as a high-ranking member of the disbanded Anbu faction Root. Background Torune's father, Shikuro Aburame, died while he was still young. With no other close family members left, he was taken in by Shino Aburame's family. Due to the unique nature of Torune's insects and his lack of control over them, Torune could not attend the Academy without risking the well-being of his peers. Despite their different views about friendship, Torune and Shino grew close, forming a brother-like bond. One day, Danzō Shimura approached the two young Aburame with the desire to recruit another young member of secret technique-using clan for Root. While Danzō had the authority to do so and expressed interest in Shino, not wanting Shino to live a life of loneliness, Torune offered himself, appealing to Danzō by revealing who his father was. Soon after joining Root, Torune was partnered up with Fū Yamanaka who despite his chastising, quickly formed a strong friendship with the Aburame as he taught Torune the workings of Root.Naruto: Shippūden episode 317 Personality Like all other members of the Anbu faction, Root, Torune lacked a personality due to the gruelling training regimen Danzō had them undergo at a young age. As such, he acted merely as a tool that carries out Danzō's orders. The only discernible trait that he and the other members had shown was fierce loyalty towards Danzō and some degree of level-headedness. As such, he was willing to face Tobi with Fū and Danzō without reservation. Despite his dutiful nature, in the anime, Torune still cared very much for others. While ironically finding it hard to get close to people due to his venomous insects, he believed strongly in reaching out to others, being truly grateful to have made friends with Fū. Also in the anime, he appears to be somewhat arrogant, as shown when he thought Naruto would be no match for him, despite knowing he defeated Pain. Even after years apart from Shino, Torune still felt very fond of his surrogate brother, glad that Shino found his own happiness. Appearance Torune was a fairly tall and lean-built man. He had fair-skin and short spike dull black hair. When first introduced, Torune's appearance was that of a regular Konoha Anbu, complete with a white cloak and monkey mask. After removing the mask, it is noted that with the exception of a small area around his nose and mouth, his features were covered by a mask. His glasses were built into the mask, obscuring his eyes as is customary for members of the Aburame clan. He was also heavily clothed — seemingly another trait of the Aburame. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders, as customary of all Root members. This most likely showed their allegiance to the organisation. He also wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants, similar to that of Neji's and carried several pouches with him and wore a pair of black gloves. In the anime, when he was young, Torune wore a black long-sleeved and zipped jacket with a red sash around his waist and light grey knee-length pants with black shinobi sandals. He also wore a pair of black gloves and glasses, built into the mask. Abilities Danzō stated that Torune and Fū were the two most skilled ninja in Root.Naruto chapter 455, page 1 In the anime, although Kabuto initially viewed Torune as irrelevant, after summoning Torune to battle in the Fourth Shinobi World War as a reserves member, he quickly changed his opinion, greatly impressed by Torune's abilities.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 His skills allowed him to hold his own against a large portion of the Allied Shinobi, including Shino and Naruto Uzumaki in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Ninjutsu Aburame Clan Techniques Torune was part of the Aburame clan, and like the other members, he was skilled at using insects in combat. He possessed and utilised rare nano-sized insects known as rinkaichū. Once they covered his body, he would remove the necessary attire to infect anyone he touches.Naruto chapter 475, page 8 This contact will cause the insects to spread onto the opponent's skin, which cause severe pain and potentially lead to death. In the anime, while he lacked proper control of his nano insects as a child, Torune's skill increased in adulthood, able to call off the insects with a touch of a finger and remove the venom using an antidote. In the anime, he could utilise his insect's poison to produce a thick cloud that is fatal to those who inhale it. The pinnacle of his skill was seen from the Jar of Poison Technique, one of the Aburame's ultimate and most forbidden techniques. With it, he could infect a large radius with his nano-insects, effectively wiping out a large number of enemies. He also possessed the normal breed of insects, which he can use to create clones. Other Skills Like many other Anbu and Root members, Torune carried a tantō on his back, though he was not seen using it in the manga. In the anime, he could wield the blade in a flurry of slashes for a quick assassination strike. He was also versed in barrier techniques, having erected one as part of his Jar of Poison Technique. While his nano-insects couldn't last long outside of a host, Torune was also skilled in taijutsu to compensate for this, which combined with his nano-insects made him a dangerous enemy to face in close-range combat. Additional to this, he showed great strength, able to block a Rasengan for a short time with his mere fist. Even though he was eventually overwhelmed by the technique, he nevertheless attacked instantly afterwards, giving even Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode no time to react at all. Part II Five Kage Summit Danzō selected Torune and Fū to escort him to the Kage Summit. Before leaving, Danzō instructed Torune to have some of his men watch Naruto. Once they arrived in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Torune came to Danzō's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and Zetsu's appearance. Zetsu informed them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence and Fū and Torune try to go and eliminate them. The Raikage went instead, so they stay with Danzō. When Sasuke arrived at their location, they flee. They were pursued by Ao, and Torune carries Fū's body while he deals with Ao. Nearing Konoha, Torune, Fū, and Danzō were ambushed by Tobi. While Danzō prepared for battle, he had them distract Tobi. When Fū was caught by Tobi, Torune threw a kunai at him, forcing him to release Fū. Fū and Torune tried attacking from different angles, hoping that one of them would be able to attack Tobi while Tobi is attacking the other. Tobi saw through their plan but played along, causing Torune to accidentally infect Fū with his rinkaichū. Torune cured him, but Tobi quickly sent them both away with his space–time technique. At the last moment, Torune was able to infect Tobi's right arm, forcing him to remove it. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation To alleviate some of his unease surrounding Kabuto Yakushi's motives, Tobi demanded that he demonstrate the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. With Kabuto lacking the necessary sacrifices, however, Tobi released the captive Torune and Fū Yamanaka. Both mentally and physically restrained, Torune's neck was unceremoniously snapped by Tobi to provide the corpse and the sacrifice. Using a kunai, he stabbed into Torune's corpse, Kabuto wiped the blood-stained weapon on a scroll and began the ritual whilst tossing his body aside. With Fū killed as the ash forms around the sacrifice, a disoriented Torune was bought back from the dead and questions his whereabouts before Kabuto plants a talisman into the ninja's head. As Kabuto departed, a coffin envelops Torune and then vanishes with him inside. In the anime, Torune was deployed by Kabuto alongside the "lesser" reincarnated shinobi to the Land of Lightning desert in order to retrieve the sealed Toroi and the Third Raikage. Though the other reincarnated ninja were defeated and sealed by Temari's group, Torune escaped with Kabuto expressing how impressed with what he thought was a weakling and intended to use his pawn effectively by having him infect dozens of allied shinobi to execute his Jar of Poison Technique. However, Torune was surprised to find Shino appearing before him while learning that Danzō died. Notifying Shino of his forced intentions, Torune was forced to fight his childhood friend before one of Naruto Uzumaki's clone joined the fray. But during the fight, Shino revealed he had bred his insects with some of Torune's nano-insects, producing new insects that can repel Torune's toxins. As Shino used his insects to pin Torune long enough to seal him, Torune expressed his joy in seeing how well Shino turned out as the Jar of Poison Technique is cancelled. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Torune's soul, like the others, was returned to the afterlife. In Other Media Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Torune is a support-only character. Creation and Conception In designing Torune, Masashi Kishimoto noted that he wanted to create an American superhero lookalike, thus using a mask to cover everything but his mouth — something Kishimoto noted to be a novelty in the series. Kishimoto also noted that this way, he could express Torune's feelings using his mouth even with his eyes concealed. Trivia * When chapter 455 was first published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Torune's eyes are visible. This is corrected in later chapters and the tankōbon version of the chapter. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Torune show that he was 150.3 cm when he left with Danzō to join Root. * Torune shares his Anbu mask design with Rō and the Anbu Commander of Konoha. References de:Torune Aburame es:Torune Aburame ru:Торуне